London Bridge is Falling Down
London Bridge is Falling Down is a special episode of The Extordonary Regular Show based off of the Ubisoft game Zombi. Summary On a trip to London, a zombie virus is declared across the U.K. Almost the whole population turns into zombies. Along with fellow survivors, with no Irken weapons, that gang must escape London with the cure to save the world. Transcript *(The episode starts at London, an Arbiter Loyalist Phantom appears, releasing Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang) *'Thel': What is this place called? *'Zim': Nate, do you know what this place is? *'Nate': Haven't you know, we are at London right now. *'Rtas': London? Is there a reason why we have to be at London again? *'Nate': Well I thought this can be a place for our dayoff trip. *'Sonic': It's a nice place. Though, I'm not surprised why you guys wouldn't have known. *'Rtas': Well excuse us. Besides, some of us came from another homeworld. *'Rayman': Relax, we already plan out some fun and have a good time. (Looks at a person vomiting) But this guy seems to be not having fun, and he smell like filth for some reason. *'Globox': Too be honest, that barf is like a piece of filth for some reason. Because that is P.U.! *'Shadow': I don't think he might make it yet. I had a fear that he might've been infected by a victim from a mysterious apocalypse. *'Big Red': (Looks at the person) Hey Mister! (Gets nearly close) Do you want some medicine? *'???': (British accent) No! I'm fine! *'Nate': Okay...let's get to the hotel. *(At a Hotel) *'Green: So um, what do you want to do today? *'Black': Have no idea, I think we will watch some news. (Used a remote and presses a button to see the News Channel) *'News Reporter': An country-wide virus across the U.K has been announced to be running rampant. To stay safe, be careful and check for symptoms in those that are infect- (gets attacked by a zombie and starts screaming) *'Rayman': Oh my glade, the absence from a 2nd undead Empire attack must've survive from our 2nd cure and somehow spread through the air! *'Sonic': It's not the Empire! It's a virus! *'Thel': Is that even possible that a Virus was one of the Zombie Rabbid absences!? *'Nate': I'm looking something up, and it says the virus spread because of a failed experiment. We might as well get to the lab to see what they have failed on. *(At the Lab it was a wreck) *'Sonic': (Sniffs) Ew, smells like it is a living dead corpse. *'Rayman': Hey guys, there is a sedret message on the screen, shall I do the oners? *'Sonic': Aw hell no. (Clicks the message as it pops up) *'Scientist': (On the message) (British accent) If you are watching this, here is the news. Many days ago, we thought about bringing some dead people back to life. Since we couldn't be able to. But however, (Scene switches to a corpse of a zombie rabbid) we believed that this creature's absence is our last hope (Scene shows to a another lab in the message) We tested the undead to make it is dead. But when we used a needle to suck some of the creature's absence. (The zombie rabbid opened its eyes, screeching and tries to break free, but was strapped on a bed) The creature turned out to be alive, but we didn't care. (The scientists used the absence on the dead corpses, but the corpses were moving and tured into the undead, biting the people into more zombies) We even tried to kill the creature to save the hope for humanity. But it have escaped. (The message switches to a graveyard where the same zombie rabbid barfs on the graves, rising more of the dead) Along with the graves of each of dead people rising. The ceature had multiplied into a new undead Empire army and their absence were now a dark gas of the Virus. (The message shows back to thescientist) And now they eventually infected everyone into under their command. If your lucky enough to not get bit by any undead Empire troop's undead minion, then you can be our only hope. (Gets attacked by a Undead Rabbid and the message ends) *'Sonic': Damn, this can't be possible, the virus was a failed experiment from a once deceased Zombie Rabbid!? *'Calvin': Dang, one of them must've survived from our 2nd cure. *'Nate': So it's not the empire... *'Sonic': I guess so. *(As they walked outside, they saw a horde of zombies in front of them.) *'???': (voice only) Hey, get in the station! *(They ran to the station, but Kenny got attacked by a Undead Koopa and bites Kenny, killing him) *'Stan': I'm not saying it! *(They got in the station) *'Stan': (Shakes hands with the stranger) Thanks for me saving our lives, but I have one damn question, who the hell are you? *'???': My name is Theo Thomas. I've been trying to survive the zombies myself. *'Nate': The virus came to your city first? *'Theo': The virus has been spreading like wildfire, and we've been trying to find a cure with my small crew. First, put on these masks, you'll need them. *(6 Undead Rabbids, 2 Undead Koopas, and an Undead Piggie approached, holding some of their own technology Razors that bust the door opened) *(The gang put on the masks, along with Theo) *(One of the Undead Rabbids had a suspicious look and sniffs the gang) *(The gang pushes Mordecai to the zombies as a sacrifice and runs away into Theo's lair.) *'Daniel (G1)': (Running) Might as well work on my same cure again. *(They reached to Theo's lair and locked all of the doors) *'Theo': Alright, here's my crew. Go ahead, introduce yourselves. *'Nate': Um, where is your crew? *'Theo': Right there. (Points at a group with 2 adult women, an 8 year old boy, and 3 teenage men) Okay my crew, introduce yourselves. *'Teenage Boy #1': Hey, my name's Jeremy. *'Teenage Boy #2': Richard. *'Teenage Boy #3': James. *'Adult Woman #1': I'm Lucy. *'Adult Woman #2': I'm Dally. *'8 year old Boy': And I'm Tim. *'Sonic': How do you guys manage to survive? How much food do you eat? *'Richard': We're running low on food, sometimes we only have one meal a day. *'Thel': Well if you like, you can have some food from some of our homeworlds far away from your solar system. *(Thel brings some Sangheilous food, Irk food, and Glade of Dreams food) *'Tim': Well, I guess I am hungry for this. (Eats some Irken food) *'Orbot': Well at least we can be able to create the same cure that Daniel (G1) made for the 3rd time. *'Cubot': Not to mention this but, we are robots. How can we be the only ones not to be infected hy the living dead absences. *'Eggman': Because both of you have no soul. *''Orbot': (Angry look) Hey! *'Cubot': (Sad look) Your right. *'Sonic': So...what's been going on? What happened before you came here? *'Theo': Well, we were at a Pool party while we celebrate our vacation on Manchester, but then, a horde of zombie like monsters attacked and invaded our paradise. We were lucky to surive, but unfortunately for our father and our grandma, they weren't so luck to survive. So we had to hide here. *'Sonic': All of you are related? How old are you, Theo? *'Theo': I'm 20. *'Rtas': Then its time we start a war, a war to have victory, by destroying the dead and their mutated virus! Now one of us have to let out an idea how to win the war agaist the undead. *'Sonic': There seems to be a cure somewhere in London, we just need to find it. *(They heard banging outside, they checked a window to see a Undead Rabbid using an rusty old bone while swinging it and hitting the wall as it moans) *'Sonic': How is he breaking down the wall with a bone? *'Computer': A new message has been found. Would you like me to play it? *'Theo': Let me play the message *'Rtas': The message could tell us more about the virus origin of the undead absences. *(The message plays, and on it a person (feet only) is running towards a truck to hide in the back of it) *(The person is seen on camera.) *'???: Okay, you don't want to get out there. At first I thought the government warnings were a load of shit! I believe now. They've just killed my brother. (Banging is heard) If you see this message when I'm dead, fight back. If you think you'll die, record a message. If you see this, you're the world's last hope. If you're unable to find whatever cure exists in this place, find it. (More banging) Survive if you can.... (He moves his camera towards the door of the truck and a human zombie is seen, jumping on him and killing him, ending the message) *'''Nate: Damn, the Virus must've been spreading more than I thou- (Gets interuppted by a shattered glass where a rock is seen being thrown) *(The same Undead Rabbid appears and screeches for another horde of zombies by summoning them) *(The gang picks up the weapons on the floor and start shooting at the zombies) Trivia *A few new characters are introduced in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Specials on The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show